


Blades of meadows and streets of pain

by Gruul



Series: Poetry (Original) [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: I can't feel sorry for myself any longer. The pain is just too much. I smear the blood onto the pages and talk about my pain.
Series: Poetry (Original) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243712





	Blades of meadows and streets of pain

Please, forgive me 

I won't be able to stop myself this time 

The blade draws itself 

Down the street

Over the meadow. 

Scratches the trees

Is the world still turning? 

The eyes are blurred with horror

Please, please forgive me 

The world doesn't want me anymore. 

I was born in the wrong time

The wrong place

Are you listening to my cries?

I hope not. 

I don't deserve it 

I'm all alone.

You're born alone and die alone. 

And if I bleed and if I bleed 

Nobodys here to stop it. 

Not the blades cuts 

Not the trees scratches 

Nor the meadow dew. 

It's beautiful here. 

This world

Don't be me 

Be yourself. 

  
  



End file.
